Main Page
No Known Survivors On August 22nd, 2008, No Known Survivors7, an experiential web site that allows visitors to explore the narrative world of Dead Space was launched. According to an IGN article8 Over nine weeks, the site employs interactive components, 3D animations, voice acting, original video and Papervision 3D technology to tell two equally tragic four chapter stories. The first, "Misplaced Affection", tells the story of an organ replacement technician who falls hard for a capable female P-Sec officer. The second, "13", brings us tale of a sleeper agent who makes the wrong decisions for the right reasons. The site plays less like a typical Alternate Reality Game like ilovebees for Halo 2 and more like an old-school PC adventure game like Myst. It all goes down at a hub built for the site. A vast cosmic deathscape, the hub features 9 severed body parts, with each one representing a content release. The week before a content piece goes live, its assigned body part begins to mutate, finally evolving in to a mature necromorph part (necromorphs are re-animated, mutated corpses of fallen crew members). Each Monday (it started August 25th) a new necromorph part will be live and clickable, ready for visitors to dive deep into the content featured on No Known Survivors. Content Track 1 – Misplaced Affection Users take on the POV of a psychologically deteriorating George Greggs in his Ishimura lab where he seems to be regrowing body parts for crew members. Users also learn about the planetcracking of Aegis 7, the Red Marker and life on the Ishimura via voiceover logs, animated/video content and artifacts. 1.1: Users can review six Replacement Organ Request Forms that contain animation and stories of dismemberment from Aegis 7 workers, one of whom is Jane Gauthier. Users also access the CECL-RC Risk Assessment feature which tells them the chance of survival aboard the Ishimura and details Greggs and Gauthier’s history. At the CECL-RC, users can listen to ‘patient consultation audio logs’ between Greggs and recently injured workers. This chapter will also be the first time that users see Gauthier’s three fingers in the cylinder. 1.2: In the early stages of this chapter, the cylinder containing Gauthier’s fingers falls and shatters on the floor as Greggs slips deeper into his state of dementia. Gauthier’s organ replacement form now has ‘I LOVE U’ smeared across it in blood. Gregg’s file cabinet unlocks and the user is able to view an interactive staff guide to attractions aboard the Ishimura. 1.3: In this chapter the user can view the frame around the vid pic which shows an animated depiction of a date between Greggs and Gauthier. The user can also access a Genealogy and Background Report on Gauthier which not only gives insight into her background, but also give a sense of Earth history by peeking into the different generations of Gauthier’s family. E3 Demo ekVWPqa3UdQ }} October 15, 2008 Dead Space was officially released! ' ;Date/title :News {| style="width:50%; border:1px solid #cedff2; vertical-align:top" | ; Section title * ... Isaac Clarke * ... 211-V Plasma Cutter* ... ; Section title * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the 'About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse